Lives
are a fundamental element in Blossom Blast Saga. They appear in the top-left corner in a red heart. When you start playing for the first time or resuming play after a few hours, you will have 5 lives, which is the maximum. When one life decreases, you have fewer opportunities to play. Let's say you have 5 lives and you get decreased by one, altering the fact of you playing. A life is only decreased when you lose a life. You will then have to wait for 30 minutes for one life to replenish. If you have one or more lives, then you can click on a level and play it. If you fail the level or press the quit button, a life is lost. When you run out of lives, you will not be able to play any levels, and the "No more lives" screen will show. To add to your lives, you can ask friends, or use gold bars to refill your lives. Each full refill of lives costs 12 gold bars. Running out of lives When you run out of lives, there are five ways to get more lives. *'Asking your friends'. You can ask your friends to gift you with more lives. *'Waiting'. Lives naturally replenish every 30 minutes, so you can leave the game, go out somewhere, and come back two and a half hours later. *'Buy more lives'. Spend Gold bars to purchase a full set of lives (not recommended; you will likely waste the nine gold bars you have spent). Many people don't want to do any of these, especially waiting. They feel asking their friends is spamming (or they have none online), don't want to wait 30 minutes, don't want to make in-game purchases, and there is no rare offer. Because of this, a fifth way to get lives has developed. *'Cheat'. People have obtained illegitimate lives through setting their computer clock forwards, erase data on the mobile device then resynchronized with Facebook, using multiple Facebook accounts, or even hacking and they switch the time forwards on mobile. *'Change time'. You can also change the time on mobile to increase lives yourself (Notice that when you bring time back to the original time, you have to wait longer than usual time). Trivia *Many players resent the fact there is a 30-minute wait to get one life back. Compare this to Energy in a typical Facebook game. *You can't add more lives at the beginning immediately while you have full lives already. *You lose a life even if you close the tab or app before quitting or failing. *''Candy Crush Saga'' and Candy Crush Soda Saga are currently the Saga games whose lives require 30 minutes to recharge. Other Saga games whose lives require 30 minutes to recharge are Blossom Blast Saga, Bubble Witch Saga, Bubble Witch 2 Saga, Pepper Panic Saga, and Scrubby Dubby Saga. Farm Heroes Saga and Alpha Betty Saga require 15 minutes to recharge one life, Pyramid Solitaire Saga, Papa Pear Saga, and Diamond Digger Saga require 10 minutes to recharge one life and Pet Rescue Saga requires 5 minutes to recharge one life. *On June 18, 2018, live bar suddenly disappeared from the game on mobile devices, "Send lives" button also disappeared. However, this only happened with some players. On June 27, 2018, it was completely removed from Facebook. On August 6, 2018, it was fixed on Facebook. But on September 3, 2018, this was removed again. Once again, after the release of episode 60, it was returned for both Facebook and mobile. Gallery Gallery= Buy Lives screen.png|Buy Lives Buy Lives screen 2.png|Buy Lives (without "Ask friends" button) Send Lives screen.png|Send Lives Send a life screen.png|Send a life! Send Lives invite friends screen.png|Send Lives invite friends Lives notification.jpg|Notification |-| Icon= MessagesLivesIcon.png|Life message icon Lives.png|Life button icon LivesIcon.png|Life icon Send lives button.png|Send Lives button icon SendLivesIcon2.png|Send Lives icon SendLivesIcon.png|Send a life icon Category:Elements